Finally Free?
by Bullock512
Summary: Spike and Angel are back but things are not as they used to be. They are in a future they could never have imagined and life has a few twists and turns ahead for them. They'll come across old faces and new as they embark on this new life.


Finally Free

A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or it's characters I just want to write a story using them my way.

Chapter 1- Prologue

**Spike knew what he was doing when he stayed down it the hell mouth, and he was telling the truth when he said he wanted to see how it ended. What he didn't count on though was that he would come back, and in the middle of Angels office too. Apparently the amulet had kept him trapped inside and now he was out again, although he was transparent like a ghost.**

**He eventually became whole again and was back to his normal self, which in this case meant annoying the hell out of Angel who was ready to just stake him and get it over with. In his own way he helped though, he came up with ideas and chased down demons, and when the big fight came he was there ready and willing to fight.**

"**Angel are you sure you want to do this mate?" Spike asked. "We could just give up and move on." He suggested breathing heavily from fighting and the numerous cuts and gashes to his body.**

"**We have to Spike, to save everyone. If we give up now no one will be safe." Angel replied looking as beat up and worn out as Spike. **

"**I know. Was jus checking, you know making sure yur not gonna run off on me." He replied smirking. **

**Angel looked around at everyone who was left standing. They had lost a few along the way in this fight with Wolfram & Hart, but they never gave up. Most would die this day, maybe even all of them but they did it because they believed in a world where people were safe. **

**The fight wasn't over so straightening up they all headed out of the alley and towards to growing number of enemies ahead. With the sun beginning to lighten the sky and the roar of the fight ahead getting louder they fought.**

**By the time the sun was fully up and the sky a bright blue the fight was over. Angel looked around from the shadows and noticed that they had won, Gunn was still alive although he was very badly beaten and could barely walk, Wesley was dead, Illyria was alive and looking as though she had barely been touched, Angel couldn't see Spike at all. When he heard a noise behind him he spun around quickly. It was Spike**

"**Did we win?" He asked gasping for breath. Suddenly his knees gave out and he fell to the ground.**

"**Yea Spike, we won." Angel replied kneeling beside him.**

"**Good." Spike whispered. He gasped and started to cough and choke, spitting up blood, he was dying. "Well…at least… this time…I won't be…able…to come…back." He choked out.**

"**You did good Spike. I'm glad you were in this fight with me, I don't think we could have beaten them without you." Angel told him with a smile. "Thank you." **

"**Was nothin' mate, had a good time." Spike chuckled and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was gone. Angel stared down at him and watch as he turned to dust and was swept away on the wind. **

**Standing up gingerly Angel scanned his body for any wounds and found to his surprise that he had a dagger in his side, and a gash on his leg like someone had tried to bite it off. Other then that he was okay, but there was one problem. The dragon was still moving and no one seemed to notice. Gunn was standing in front of it with his back to the dragon and it was raising it's talon to strike, in a killing blow.**

**With a growl Angel darted out into the sun and ran as fast as he could over to Gunn pushing him out of the way. Grabbing the dagger in his side he pulled it out and thrust it up and through the dragons mouth, killing it. Falling down he realized he was in the sun and starting to burn up. He didn't have time to make it back to the shelter of the alley so laying down he stared up at the sky and smiled. He had saved them, everyone he knew and loved, it was over. With that he closed his eyes and let go.**

**Illyria and Gunn stood and watched as he blew away with the wind, saying a last goodbye and thanking him for everything he had done for them, they looked around and noticed Spike was gone as well and said good bye to him, thanking him as well before turning and walking off into the sun, moving on to live their lives.**


End file.
